1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator, in which the structure of an ice supply device is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus to store foods at a low temperature, and includes a freezing chamber, in which foods are stored at a comparatively low temperature, and a refrigerating chamber, in which foods are stored at a comparatively high temperature, compared with the freezing chamber.
Refrigerators having various supplementary functions according to customer's requirements have been developed and manufactured recently. As a leading one of the refrigerators having supplementary functions, there is a refrigerator having an ice supply device, which manufactures ice by collecting water supplied from the outside, and stores and supplies the ice.
The ice supply device generally includes an ice making unit to manufacture ice, an ice storage container to store the ice manufactured by the ice making unit, and an ice receiving unit formed at the front surface of the refrigerator such that a user receives the ice stored in the ice storage container.